Of Course, That's It
by hopelesslyhopeful7211
Summary: One shot set directly after season four finale from Regina's point of view. Spoiler alert if you haven't seen the episode.


**Hi guys, so just a one shot taking place directly after season four finale. Spoiler alert if you haven't watched the episode. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy! -hopelesslyhopeful7211**

The dagger that reads "Emma Swan" drops heavily to the ground. Emma is gone. Regina falls to her knees as tears flow freely from her eyes. Everyone is watching. Why am I sobbing like this? The Charmings trusted me to help keep Emma from the darkness. It must be out of obligation. Of course, that's it. Hook speedily walks towards the dagger that is laying in front of me and bends down to pick it up, but I slap his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch it!" I scream, my voice cracks. He looks at me like I'm crazy, but nods and backs away. I take the dagger and slowly stand up. I look at the crowd that is gathered around me. Snow and Charming hold each other, mouths wide open from shock. Tears stain their faces. The pirate glares at me as if I just murdered Emma myself. Robin looks away from me in disgust. I'm scaring people. I don't care. I was supposed to protect Emma from the darkness, but she consumed it. For me. I force myself to control my emotions regardless of the outburst and the puffy redness around my eyes.

"I will take this somewhere safe," I declare.

With a flick of my wrist I poof away to the apartment Emma shares with the Charmings. Poof. Emma says that. I can't contain the tears any longer and let them flow again. Emma always believed in me. She believed I could be good, but she is the real hero. I sit on Emma's bed. Her red leather jacket hangs on the bed post, so I pick it up and bury my face. She's such an idiot. She should have let me take care of this. The darkness was after me and I deserve it. All the terrible things I have done. It would suit me to take on the darkness. I have been there before and I could have easily done it again. I deserve it, not her.

I sigh heavily while taking in Emma's scent that remains on her jacket. She sacrificed herself for my happiness, but I couldn't be further away from happiness. I'm so stupid. This is all my fault. If only I didn't fight so hard for some pixie dust "soul mate" then Emma would be here safe and sound. The pixie dust was obviously wrong by the way. He left me over and over. In different realms. But I was so blinded by the supposed fate that I didn't want to believe that it is not true. I can see now. I can control my own destiny from here on out. Thank you very much.

I already miss her and it's been less than an hour. This is ridiculous. Why do I care so much? She is Henry's other mother. Of course, that's it. But why did she care so much? A sick feeling washes over me. She wanted me to be happy. She must care about me deeply. I have to find Emma. I have to protect her. I promised that I would keep her from the darkness and I have more work to do.

"Regina?" Snow asks in confusion as she and Charming reach the top of the stairs.

My tear stained eyes meet theirs. How did I not hear them come in? Too lost in thought I suppose.

"I, uh," I'm at a loss for words. I don't know how to explain myself. I try again but can only mutter, "I'm sorry"

I stand and poof myself into my vault taking the dagger and Emma's jacket with me. Why didn't I leave these on the bed? The Charmings were right there. Well they are not the most capable when it comes to Emma. Of course, that's it. I sit Emma's items down and start rummaging for any information at all. I have to start researching what I can do to save Emma. I wonder where she went. Did she willingly leave or was it the darkness itself that sent her away? I need to find her. A light bulb goes off in my head. With Rumpelstiltskin we could summon him. I take a deep breath and then let it out. I'm nervous. What if she doesn't want to see me? What if it doesn't work at all? I must try.

"Emma Swan," I say in a shaky voice.

The blonde drops in falling to the ground. She looks up at me. Her green eyes are filled with worry and fear.

"Regina, I don't want to hurt you" the blonde runs to a corner away from me.

I slowly begin to step forward, "Emma, you're here". Some relief washes over me. She's alive. There's still hope that I can help her.

"No, Regina. I'm dangerous. You need to go back to your happy ending," she looks to the ground avoiding my eyes.

"Emma, I…"

What can I say? I what? Why am I so desperate to help her? Emma and I did not get along at first, but she believed in me against all odds. Together our magic is stronger. Together we raise our son. We have saved each other over and over. We have become very close to one another over the years. Am I too stupid to see that maybe my happy ending is right in front of me?

Emma finally looks up. She looks terrified. I want to make her feel better. I need to let her know that everything will be okay. That we will fix this together. I take a few steps closing the distance between us and take her shaky hands into mine. Tears fill her eyes and my own.

"Emma, I love you"

Of course, that's it.


End file.
